Ryan Allen and the Boy from Loded Diper
by MegaMarks
Summary: Ryan Allen, an inspiring musician and the loner of the school, has to help Rodrick with an upcoming test. But when Rodrick asks Ryan to become Loded Diper's new manager, will she and Rodrick get close? Will she break his heart out of fear? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You Again

Chapter 1

English was not one of my favorite subjects, but I did ok. I never talked to him. I mean, we just… never got a chance to. I guess I wasn't stunned when Ms. Toms asked me to tutor him. I mean, he skipped class sometimes, never turned in his work, and the last time I caught a glimps of his test, he'd failed. I had not been seated next to Rodrick since third grade, and since then, he'd grown a little and all his teeth had come in, finally. I did see him at Henry Loren's party last month. His band was… I actually don't know what they were doing, because they sucked. I knew I was allowed to judge because I was looking for a band to join, but I assumed it wouldn't be Rodrick's.

On Monday, I walked into Ms. Tom's afterschool session and saw Rodrick sitting in the corner listening to his iPod too loud, again. I ignored him and walked over to Ms. Toms. "Hello, Ryan." I smiled and she gave me an English book. "He's over there." I frowned, then walked over to the desk next to Rodrick. "Hey." He looked over and raised his eyebrows. "Ryan Allen… teaching me English." Rodrick said with a smug smiled. "Shut up, Rodrick." He shrugged and turned back to his comic book. I lifted it up and looked at the cover. "The Flash, huh? I love the ones with Kid Flash and him. I think I like Thor better, though." He looked over confused. "Comic books… you?" I smiled embarrassed. "Yeah." His iPod ended up getting louder and louder as I searched for a page to teach him. I looked over and observed him. Just as I remember; dark, long hair that hung just above his hazel eyes, his skin had a little bit of a tan. After a while, I ended up hearing:

"I did my best to try and write you a song."

I smiled, knowing Downfall of Us All was a classic, then I started to hum it. I stopped once I caught him looking up from his comic, shaking his head. "Alright, Rodrick," I said grabbing his headphone's and iPod in one swift motion before he started grabbing at them. "You've failed almost all the tests we've taken this year, and you skip classes. Can you please focus?" He rolled his eyes and sat up in his skinny jeans and _Attack! Attack!_ shirt. I gave him a piece of paper and made him write down all the vocabulary words on the board. "So," I said in the awkward silence. "What's been going on with your band?" He laughed and started to brag. "Well, we've had quite a few gigs this year and we our van's been painted with the logo."

"What's your band called, again?"

"Loded Diper." I laughed. "Really? That's the name you all came up with?" He looked at me. "Yeah, I thought it was a pretty cool name." I looked at him and stopped my smiling. "Oh, no, don't get me wrong. It's cool. I would have got with a little mystery, though." He smirked again. I think that was how he just smiled.

After about two hours of just vocabulary, I had to leave. "Sorry Rodrick. I have to leave." He nodded and waved. I looked over one last time and stood up. Just as I was about to walk through the door, I heard Rodrick say, "Ryan!" He ran over to me with his backpack on. "Yeah?"

"Um… I feel like we barely studied today. Can you come over after school tomorrow? I'll text you the address." I smiled. "Sure, Rodrick. Here's my number." I said taking out a sharpie, and writing it on his arm. He smiled again as I looked up into his hazel eyes. "Then I guess I'll see you after school, then."


	2. Chapter 2: Investigation of the House

Chapter 2

I'd never met his family. I mean, I'd seen them from a distance when we did the Spring Concert in middle school, but never 'met' his family.

On Tuesday around five, I walked up to his door. I hated having to go out of my way to help him, but whatever. This could be entertaining. I knocked on the door, only to drop my bag, spilling out it's books, makeup, and random clothes. "Wow, I forgot what a klutz you were." I looked up just in time to see Rodrick laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and he kneeled down to help me. He picked up my new Asking Alexandra CD I'd gotten a few days ago. "But your taste in music sure has changed." He smiled and his brown eyes lit up.

After we'd picked up all my stuff, we walked inside. "Mom! I'm going up stairs to study with my friend!" A small, redhead woman came reeling around the corner from the kitchen. "Rodrick? Who-" She stopped when she saw me. "Hi, I'm Rodrick's mom, Ms. Heffley." I smiled and waved. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ryan, Rodrick's tutor." He rolled his eyes. "Can we go upstairs now mom?" She took a look at Rodrick, then me. "Well, the rule is no girls upstairs… but…" I shook my head. "It's totally cool, Ms. Heffley. Rodrick and I would be happy to study down here. Right, Rodrick?" He gave me a look and said, "Fine. But tell Greg to stay away from us." She shook her head. "Alright, Rodrick."

Rodrick guided me toward the kitchen table and I sat down. He went to the fridge and pulled out a two liter Coke. I watched him chug down half of it, then hand it to me. I shrugged and downed the rest, then looked up to see him smirking, his eyes wide. "What the hell?" I smiled. I flipped to the page to the vocabulary, then heard Ms. Heffley walk in. "Ok, Rodrick, I'll be back in two hours." She held up two fingers and gave him a stern look. He nodded, looking a little scared, but not really at all.

After we heard the garage door go back down, he smiled. "Wanna see my room?" I looked at him. "You are such a creep, Rodrick." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." I stood up, knowing I also didn't want to do any homework and ran up the stairs with him.

The hallway was bright and cheery, but the stairs to his 'room' were dark and creepy, kinda like Rodrick. I laughed as he smiled and said, "Welcome to my fortress of awesome." He raised his hands above his head. I clapped and bowed. A few disco balls hung around, and string lights were everywhere. Band posters surrounded the wall as clothes ambushed the floor. He kicked coke cans and pizza boxes aside and I sat down on his bed.

He sat on his recliner and I opened the book again. "Rodrick, write down these words and definitions." He moaned and took out a drumstick, twirling it around. "Come on, Ryan. Have some fun!" I rolled my eyes. "Rodrick, Ms. Toms said that if you don't get at least a C on your next test, then she'll fire me, and mark me down a letter grade." He shrugged. "Then teach me, young Jetti!" I laughed as he pointed the drumstick at me.

"Rodrick?" I heard from down the stairs. "Rodrick!" A small, seventh grade boy, who looked a little like Rodrick, walked up the stairs. "Rodrick, I need to borrow your-" He looked at me, then back to Rodrick. "A girl? Mom's gonna kill you." He smiled and Rodrick stood up. "Ryan, this is my loser of a brother, Greg." I waved and he smiled a little bigger. "Ryan? The girl you said was hot?" Rodrick put his hand over Greg's mouth, then whispered, "If you tell mom anything about this, you're dead." He nodded and then walked back downstairs. Rodrick turned to me. "Sorry, my brother's stupid." I smiled. "I think he's sweet." Rodrick put his finger in his mouth, pretending to vomit. "Shut up, Rodrick."

The next two hours were spent talking about horror movie, music, and siblings. He also said he loves the drums. I think I've found my soul mate.


	3. Chapter 3: You Want Me to What?

Chapter 3

I was standing in the library, looking for Romeo and Juliet, when I looked over and saw Rodrick walking my way. I smirked.

"Hey, Ryan." He said as he looked at the shelves of classics. I nodded and looked up and down, still not able to find it.

"What are you looking for?"

"Romeo and Juliet. Mr. Jones wants us to write about a classic, and I found it's easier to pick something I've already read."

He smiled and I bent down a little further, looking on the bottom shelves. I looked back over at him upside down. He wasn't looking at my eyes, but he was looking at my butt. I stood up and looked at him with a 'What the hell' sort of look. He rolled his eyes at me. I slapped his face lightly.

"How 'bout NO?"

He looked at little hurt as he said, "I thought you would take that as a compliment?"

I rolled my eyes. "No girl would ever find that a compliment." I shook my head and kneeled down, making him kneel down beside me, just in case.

"So what do you want Rodrick?" I said, sorting through the bottom shelf of books.

He looked over and handed me Romeo and Juliet. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house on Saturday."

I looked at him a moment.

"Why?" I said, taking the book from his hand fiercely and walking over to my book bag.

He walked toward me. "My band's practicing and since you thought that they were so interesting, I thought you might want to come over and hear us play."

I smirked and peaked up at him from behind my glasses. "I don't know. I might have stuff to do."

He groaned. "Ryan, you are the most anti-social person at this school. We all know you don't have plans." He yelled a little so that everyone could hear.

"Rodrick," I said, swinging my backpack over my back. "Has anyone every told you that you are one of the rudest people they've ever met? Because you cracked my top ten today."

I walked out of the library into the abandoned hallway, Rodrick right on my tail.

"Come on! We need some groupies!" I stopped and turned around.

"Listen," I said, taking a few steps closer. "I am no one's 'groupie'."

He huffed. "Fine, girl-who-sits-in-back-ground-and-watches-band-play! WHATEVER!"

His brown eyes turned from angry, to amusement as he started to laugh. He bit his lip and looked at me. "I'm sorry, I guess. Now," He put an arm over my shoulder. "Ryan, would you like to come and watch my band play on Saturday? We really need critics." I pulled his arm off of me and walked toward class.

"We'll see, ok?" I turned around and pointed at him. "And I really might have stuff to do. You don't know!" He smiled and bit his lip again.

I turned around before he could see me blush.

Saturday came faster than usual. I looked at myself in the mirror and adjusted my shirt.

"Why am I doing this? Its just Rodrick. You don't like him!" I yelled at myself in the mirror.

I knocked on the front door of Rodrick's house, holding onto my bag tight, making sure I didn't drop it, again. A shorter man in a tie opened the door.

I smiled. "Hi. I'm Ryan. Rodrick's expecting me."

He looked at me a little confused. "Rodrick's expecting you? Um… ok." He opened the door a little more and smiled. "Come on in, I guess. I'm Mr. Heffley."

I smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Rodrick's in the garage with his band. Just follow the sound of dying cats."

I laughed, thanked him, and walked down a hallway toward horrible music.

"Exploding Diaper! Exploding Diaper!" was all I heard from behind the garage's door.

I opened it slowly and stuck my head in, seeing Rodrick very focused on his drumming. He looked… cute in that moment. His whole body rocking out to… was that even in the same category as music? My ears were bleeding as I walked in all the way.

"Well," I said as they all looked at me and stopped, most likely stunned that a girl was even looking at them. "This looks like it's going to be a disaster."

I sat down as Rodrick smiled at me. "You came."

I smiled embarrassed. "Yeah. Kind of figured I might as well see what all the hubbub was about."

He smiled. "So what did you think?"

I pressed my lips together and sighed. "Well… can I be perfectly honest?"

He nodded and put down his drumsticks.

"It sort of reminded me of… dying kittens."

Almost in sync, the whole band took a step back in shock.

"What? How so?" Rodrick said, standing up.

"Well… the tempo was off, all the chords weren't in sync, the singing was horrible, no offense," I said to a balding older guy. "and… the lyrics were shit."

Rodrick looked at me in amazement. "Wow… no one's ever been so brutally honest before."

I shrugged. "Well… if you guys want, I can help you." I smiled.

The older man pushed past Rodrick and I. "No way, man! She's a chick, and all rockers know that chicks are only good groupies."

I pushed him out of my line of vision. "Uh, look, old dude, I don't know who you think you are, but YOU were the worst out of everyone in this band!"

The bass guitarist laughed, then I turned to him. "Why are you laughing? You don't even know HOW to play bass! Rodrick's probably the only one who can play!"

I grabbed the bass out of his hand and looked at the background guitarist, who had unusually large hands. "Give me that! And try this." I said, placing the bass in his hands and taking the guitar.

"G chord." I commanded to the old bass. He strummed a G chord and looked at me scared.

I smiled. "Great!"

I took a piece of Juicy Fruit from my pocket and looked at Rodrick. "So, why are you guys practicing so hard?"

He smiled. "We're playing in the talent show in two Saturday! We're taking every afternoon to practice."

"Really? Then you will need to practice a little harder."

I took his arm and dragged him a little away from the rest of the band.

"So… have you thought of getting rid of the balding dude?"

He looked back at his band. "Who? Bill? No way! He's helping us out."

I hid behind my bangs, feeling a hint of jealously. "Well… I can play guitar."

He smirked and looked me up and down. "You?"

I smiled. "Uh… yeah. Been taking lessons for seven years."

I looked over and took the electric guitar from Bill.

"Mind if I borrow this?" I said with a look.

He backed off, shaking his head. I smiled as I started picking the song 'Take Me Out'.

Rodrick's mouth got wider with every string. He stood back in amazement as I finished.

"Umm… wow! Why did you not mention that before?"

I shrugged. "Never came up? Oh! And the fact that you haven't talked to me in three years."

He bit his lip again. "Sorry, again. So… I… think that you should be our manager."

I looked up at him, a little surprised, but intreiged.

"Really? I mean… I'm just giving you guys advice."

"Well," He smiled. "It's great advice! And… we really do suck… so…?"

I smiled. "Maybe. Have to look at my scheduale. But first," I picked up his car keys. "Where's that pizza I was promised?"

He shook his head confused. "I didn't promise you pizza."

I rolled my eyes. "Just lie and say you did."

He smiled and took the keys from my hand, ignoring the rest of the band on his way out.


	4. Chapter 4: The Stars Have the Life

Chapter 4

The next few days were torture. Bill wanted to do everything his way, and by everything, I mean he getting all the solos, while I stand in the background with a super low-cut, tight top, playing the tambourine. Rodrick agreed with everything he said.

Today, after rehearsal, I sat down with Rodrick after everyone had left. His brown eyes glazed over the CD's as he put the in his player. Take Me Out blasted throughout the garage as he sat down next to me.

"Great rehearsal today, right?"

I looked up at him angrily.

"Are you still mad at Bill? He doesn't mean any of it, Ryan."

"Oh yeah? Then why did he hand me a Guns and Roses t-shirt that was sliced. Then, he said that I shouldn't wear anything under it! Rodrick," I grabbed his arm. "Fire him."

"What? No way!"

"Then I quit." I grabbed my book bag and walked out the door.

In two weeks, we would be playing in front of everybody, and I was not about to take crap from some old guy that knew nothing about girls, guitars, or… Rodrick.

I stopped at the front stoop after I had slammed the door. What was I supposed to do? Let him boss me around, pretending that I didn't care?

Well… I didn't really care when Rodrick told me to do stuff, but Bill was an annoying pig.

Rodrick opened the door, almost stepping on me.

He looked out when he said, "Ryan! I'm sor-"

He looked down at me and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Look," He sat down next to me on the stoop. "I'm sorry. But… I can't fire Bill. He's the one guy who knows what he's doing in our band. I… I have stage fright, ok?"

He looked down ashamed.

I touched his arm. "Rodrick, you're the most talented guy in the band. Bill sucks!"

I shook my head and turned back. "I mean, you're the best, next to me."

He laughed. "Bragging is not attractive, Ryan."

"And WHO told you that?"

He looked down. "You did…"

"Wow!" I said laying down on the sidewalk. "I give some great advice."

Rodrick laughed and laid down next to me. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars. I realized last week that you guys are in the perfect spot."

He looked up and pointed. "The big dipper?"

"Yep. And the little dipper." I pointed.

He smiled, then looked over. "I never realized it, but you're so different than what everyone says about you."

I looked at him. "What does everyone say about me?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Just that you're a loner who smokes pot in her room alone."

I sat up. "I don't smoke, and I'm defiantly not a loner. I just hate everyone at our school."

He sat up next to me. "Even me?"

"Well, I did, until I got to know you… again."

He bit his lip. "So you don't hate me? Well that's an amazing compliment, Ryan."

I looked at him, his hazel eyes were somewhat glowing in the dark.

"Wow." He whispered. "I didn't realized how… blue your eyes were."

I smiled. I leaned in, and whispered in his ear. "Rodrick, I didn't realize how dorky you are, but… very sweet."

I pulled back, and looked at my watch. "Is that the time? I have to go!"

I stood up and picked up my bag. He grabbed my arm.

"Wait." He stopped, is mouth open, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah?"

"See you tomorrow." He bit his lip, trying to hide a smile.

"See you tomorrow, Rodrick."


	5. Chapter 5: Playing with Fire

Chapter 5

I smiled and showed Evan how to play Purple Haze.

"Then slide to 9." Rodrick looked over at me and smiled.

"You got it!" I exclaimed, high fiving him. I stood up and got a drink of water.

It was Friday. In one week we, I mean, they would be up on stage playing Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. I had convinced the guys to go with a song already written, since it would be easier to learn.

I turned and saw Rodrick. "Hey! Evan got it."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know." He smiled at me. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to come to this party I was having tomorrow. My parents are out of town, and it's the only time I could."

I smiled. "Well," I looked at my phone, then said sarcastically, "I'll have to check my schedule."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "You are coming, right?"

I smirked. "I'll be there Rodrick."

He nodded, then turned back to Bill, who was trying to strum an F chord, but failing miserably.

I looked over at him. His loose skinny jeans hung low so I could see his boxers a little. His black hair jetted off his head so that you could still see his eyes.

He looked over after he caught me staring at him. He bit his lip, then laughed a little.

I picked up my cherry red guitar and started picking. I kept missing a string, so it was slowing me down. I was getting frustrated as Rodrick sat down next to me.

"Here." He put my ring finger on the 7th fret. He pulled my pointer finger and dragged it over to the 5th. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he worked his magic.

He looked up at me. "Now try."

I picked it with the new finger positions and looked up.

"Perfect." I said softly. He bit his lip a little, trying to push back the smile that was creeping out.

I pulled at my skinny jeans that I had just bought from Hot Topic. They were some-what dark blue with little white faded-away stars on one of the legs. They were the only rock star pants I really owned.

I walked in and saw him, leaning up against the fireplace.

The moment he looked at me, the world stopped. Evan looked over and hit his shoulder, then pointed toward me, then laughed.

I looked a down out of embarrassment and made my way toward the kitchen.

I pushed my hair back behind my ear and took a sip of my drink.

I looked around for the rest of the band, but only saw Evan and Rodrick in the living room, and then Danny flirting with some girls.

Rodrick was laughing with Evan when I walked over.

"Hey guys."

Evan didn't look up, but just walked away.

I looked at Rodrick. "What's his problem? He's avoiding me like I have herpes or something!"

Rodrick laughed.

Suddenly, the phone rings.

Rodrick's face went ghost white and he yelled, "Shhh! EVERYBODY SHUT UP! It's my mom! Shut up!"

Everyone stopped talking and the music stopped. He picked up the phone.

"Hey mom! What's up? Nothing, just…" He looked at me. "Hanging with Ryan. Yep. Yeah, I know you said no friends, but… she's helping me with the talent show. Uh-huh. Sure."

He hands the phone to me. "She wants to talk to you."

I shook my head and pushed the phone back, only to have it shoved in my face again. I took it and groaned.

"Hi, Mrs. Heffley. Nope, just… listening to music. Yeah, he's doing great. Nope, no parties."

I hear Greg's voice on the other end. "Hey mom."

I shook my head and look at Rodrick. "Greg? Where are you?"

Rodrick steals the phone away from me. "Greg? Hey little buddy! Where are you?"

I walk around to the basement's door and steal the key from the top of the baseboard.

I open the door and see Greg and Rowley. "Hey guys."

I smile and he looks at me. "Bye mom."

Rodrick rounds the corner and looks at Greg angrily. "Listen you little twerp. If you ruin this party for me, I will personally make sure that you die within the next twenty four hours."

I hit Rodrick. "If you threaten him, he'll have a better reason to tell your mom."

He looked up at me as his expression softened. I grab Greg's hand and smile.

"Let's dance, buddy."

We made our way to the living room and started dancing. I grabbed Tashia Nova's hand and had her dance with Rowley.

"They're good dancers, huh?" I yelled over to her. She nodded and smiled.

I looked over at Rodrick and smiled, Evan's eyebrow's up in surprise as he looked me up and down. Rodrick bit his lip and made his way over to me.

He grabbed my waist and my hand, spinning around with me as I laughed. I looked up and saw his deep, comforting brown eyes.

Later that night, Evan came up to him and whispered something in his ear. Rodrick nodded and smiled.

"She did?" I heard him say.

He looked back at me and smiled. "I'm gonna go get another juice."

I smiled. "Cool."

He walked to the kitchen as I shook my cup. I heard the ice clank.

_I better go get some too._

I walked toward the kitchen and saw Rodrick smiling next to Tashia Nova. He bit his lip at her and smiled more, definitely flirting with her.

"Rodrick?"

He looked up at me, then back at Tashia.

"Ryan! I was just-"

"Just flirting with Tashia? Yeah, I saw that." I looked at the door.

"Well I'm gonna go. You stay here and don't let me interrupt whatever's going on."

I grabbed my coat and walked out the door, stopping to catch my breath as I broke down.

Evan followed me out and touched my shoulder. "Hey. Are you ok?"

I looked back up at him, tears in my eyes. "I thought he really liked me. I helped him out. But I guess I was wrong." I said angrily, trying to look tough.

I took my keys out of my pocket and walked toward my car, crying all the way there.


	6. Chapter 6: It's Just Me, Your Bestfriend

Chapter 6

I walked into the gas station and looked around. Hot dogs, slushies, and ketchup ambushed the floor.

"What the hell happened?"

Sam Wiz looked up from moping the floor.

"Hey, Ryan! Who knows. Apparently, some kids came in and started eating food, running around the store!"

I shook my head and grabbed a slushie.

"See ya around, Sammie." He nodded and I left.

I walked toward my car and saw a woman scream. I ran over.

"What's wrong?" I said, looking down at her car.

"Someone… someone puked on my car!"

I looked down, and since it was dark, I picked my straw out my cup and poked it.

"It's fake!" I smiled and started to laugh. I was laughing so hard, that I was crying.

The woman huffed. "Well I don't know who thought this was a funny prank, but it's so juvenile!"

She threw the fake vomit on the floor and drove away. I picked it up and smiled, looking around for the culprit. I heard laughing from behind a small bush.

Walking over, I saw a two familiar dark haired heads.

"Rodrick? Greg!" I smiled as they stood up, laughing.

"Ryan." Rodrick stopped and smiled.

"Hey." I said surprised.

"Uh… how… are you?" He looked confused about what to say.

"Fine. How was… the rest of the party?" I said, throwing the fake vomit to Greg.

"We cleaned up. My parents didn't suspect a thing! Thanks, by the way…"

I smiled. "No problem Rodrick."

We stood for a moment a smiled, feeling the awkwardness around us. Greg picked up the fake vomit and smiled.

"Wanna help us pull another prank, Ryan?" He smiled at me.

"Sure, Greg."

I put the vomit on an old station wagon and ran over, sliding down next to Rodrick.

He whispered, "This is pretty fun. Glad you decided to join us."

Suddenly, we heard someone drop sodas. We turned around, peaking through the bush.

"What the hell?" A man in a sweat suit looked down at the fake vomit, then picked it up.

"You little punks think this is funny?"

I started laughing really hard. Rodrick put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh! We'll get caught."

Suddenly, the man started screaming. "Hey! I see you!"

We turned around. Greg screamed as he tried to grab him.

I grabbed his hand and all three of us started to run. We put up our hoods so he wouldn't see us, but that didn't stop us from seeing him.

Rodrick gasped. "It's Coach Malone! If we get caught, we're dead!"

We bolted into an alley, running through a maze of trashcans. I jumped up into one, grabbing Rodrick and Greg's hands, pulling them up with me. Rodrick and I stepped over bottles and piles of smelly trash.

I looked over my shoulder to see Greg being pulled down.

"Help! Something got my leg!" Rodrick and I grabbed his hands.

"Come on Greg!" Rodrick and I struggled.

Suddenly, Coach Malone spotted us. "Hey! You kids!"

A rat jumped up from the trash onto my shirt. "AH!" I screamed.

Rodrick flicked it off of me. We looked up and saw Coach running our way.

We grabbed Greg again. "Come on!"

Rodrick grunted and pulled Greg straight out of the trashcan.

"Hurry!"

We jumped out of the trashcan, landing hard on the floor.

Greg and Rodrick ran between the wall and a trashcan. The exit was small, as I tried to fit through.

"Ryan! Come on!" Rodrick grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Sorry that my boobs are in the way!" I said frustrated, trying to push the trashcan forward so I could squeeze through.

I turned around and saw Coach Malone. He grabbed my hand too. I struggled to break free.

I screamed.

I used all my strength as leaned over and bit the Coach.

He yelled and let go, causing me to fall right on top of Rodrick.

I smiled. "Thanks."

He bit his lips, then pulled me up. "Let's get back to our cars!"

Greg got in the passenger's seat as I walked over to Rodrick's side of the van.

"Thanks… for tonight. And I'm sorry I overreacted Saturday."

He shook his head. "It's my fault."

I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "It's ok. See you tomorrow."

I walked over to my car smiling when he called over. "Wait!"

I turned back around, keys in hand. "Yeah?"

"Does that mean you're our band manager again?"

I smirked. "Yes, Rodrick."

He blushed. "And does that mean you forgive me?"

I smiled wider, unable to hide my amusement. "Yes Rodrick. I'll call you later."

I watched as they drove away, Rodrick laughing with his brother.

"I'm such an idiot." I whispered to myself, knowing that Rodrick would probably let me down again.

But for some reason, I didn't care.


	7. Chapter 7: You Got Some 'plaining to Do

Chapter 7

The moment I got home, I ran up to my room and blasted some Counting Crows, my happy-mood music. I sat down at my computer, when suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ryan. My parents found out about the party! The-they aren't letting me play in the talent show!"

It was Rodrick, who sounded like he'd been crying, at the other end.

"What? Rodrick, slow down, sweetie. What happened?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, they found the pictures Greg took and then they realized the door had been switched and-"

"Rodrick!"

"Ryan?"

I sighed. "I'll be right over."

I took a deep breath and knocked on the Heffley's front door, then put my hands back in my coat pockets.

Mrs. Heffley answered the door. "Ryan? What are you doing here? It's nine o'clock!"

I sighed and walked in. "Look, Mrs. Heffley, Mr. Heffley, I have to tell you something."

I peaked up after staring down at the floor.

"Go on, Ryan." Mr. Heffley said slowly.

"It…" I took another breath. "It was my idea to throw the party. Please don't punish Rodrick."

They looked at each other, and then back at me. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I found out that you guys would be gone all weekend and told Rodrick that he should throw a party. It's all my fault."

They looked at me, surprise and confused looks on their faces. I looked over at the stairs.

Rodrick was shaking his head, staring at me.

"Well…" Mr. Heffley started to say, before Rodrick bolted down the stairs.

"Wait!" He stood next to me. "It's not her fault. I threw the party and it was all my idea, not hers."

He looked over at me and mouthed, "What are you doing?"

I pushed him out of the way. "No! He's lying. Just… please let him do the talent show. I won't come around ever again, just… please."

Rodrick pushed me back out of the way. "No. Mom, please. She's lying. Let her come here any time! I won't do the talent show! You can ground me for a year!" He said franticly.

We started getting into an argument until Mr. Heffley yelled, "Hey!"

We looked over at him. He looked at me. "Ryan. We appreciate you coming over here and telling us… I don't know if it's the truth or what, but Rodrick threw the party. Even if you came up with the idea, he went through with it."

I peaked over at Rodrick.

"But-"

"No. No buts. He threw the party. He's grounded for a month. No talent show."

I looked over at Rodrick, tears welling up in both our eyes.

Mrs. Heffley looked at me. "Ryan, Rodrick did something really bad, and he's going to be severally punished. No. Talent show."

I sighed as Rodrick looked over at me. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I walk her out? Please?"

I pressed my lips together. "Fine."

We sat on the porch, both of us looking down at our shoes.

"That was so stupid, Ryan! Why would you do that?"

He yelled at me, which made me feel worse.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I just… I know how much this talent show means to you. I didn't care if I never got to see you again. This was your one shot. I wanted you to have it."

He took my hand and sighed, looking down at me. "It's… it's ok. Thank you, I guess."

I smiled, just a little, as a small tear trickled down my cheek.

"I just… I don't know, Rodrick. It's only been, what, three weeks, but every day, I look forward to seeing you at school. Or your calls. Or band rehearsal. I don't know anymore."

I peaked up. "I feel the same way."

I smiled, and he bit his lips, which made my heart jump.

"You know, my parents might never let me see you after that crap you just pulled."

I smirked. "Well then we'll just have to 'run into' each other."

I pushed him and waved goodbye.

I drove away with the biggest smile on my face, until I realized that Rodrick wasn't going to be in the band for a month. Which meant I was stuck. Alone. With Bill. For a month.

Shit.


	8. Chapter 8: What the Actual Fuck?

Chapter 8

I sighed and got out of my car. Bill, Evan, and Ulmer were setting up for rehearsal.

"This is the smallest garage I've ever seen!" Bill yelled at me.

I shook my head and bit my lip to hold back my tongue.

"Bill, if you don't like it, you are welcome to leave any time." I said, looking at him with a smile.

He blinked, confused and looked down at his worn out guitar.

I smiled at Evan. He smiled back.

"Hey… have you talked to Rodrick?" He said slowly.

I looked down as I spoke. "Not since Tuesday at his house."

He looked down and pressed his lips together.

Bill clapped his hands, jolting Evan and I out of our saddened state.

"Alright you guys, since Rodrick's gone, I decided that we needed a new drummer for the talent show!" He threw his hands towards the door.

"This is Joe!" An uglier looking guy stepped through the door and smiled.

My eyes widened in shock. "Um… What?"

I shook my head. "Evan, Bill, Ulmer? Can I speak to you all alone?"

We walked outside. Bill leaned against the wall.

"What's up?"

I looked at him in shock. "What's up? You bring a new guy in here to replace Rodrick without the manager's consent and all you have to say is WHAT'S. THE FUCK. UP?"

Bill stood up straighter, knowing I mad.

"Um, yeah."

"RODRICK brought you into the band, and now that he's gone, you want to perform WITHOUT him? What the actual FUCK is wrong with you Bill?"

He stood up even straighter, making himself taller than me.

"This is my band now, and Rodrick can't perform, so, naturally, we replace him for the talent show."

I stepped back. "But… he started this band. The talent show was Rodrick's idea, not yours. Rodrick brought you in. How can you just… replace the founder of a band?"

He smirked. "Wow, Ryan. You really don't know show biz, do you?"

I blinked, trying not to cry out of frustration and anger.

I came up closer to his face, making him smile.

"You know, I thought that if Rodrick was kicked out of the band, you'd realize that I was the better musician. I mean, I did teach him everything he knows."

I pulled up my hand, then smiled, and bit my lip flirtatiously.

"_Fuck. You_." I held up my middle finger.

Then, I pulled it back in and punched him. Right in the face.

I started driving around, not sure of what to do.

I pulled into the Heffley's driveway and sighed.

I looked up into Rodrick's window, then pressed my lips together.

I saw him, looking out the window, sad, headphones in, not even realizing I was there.

I got out of the car and started waving my arms, and jumping up and down.

I bent down, picked up a rock, and threw it at his window.

He bolted up and looked down. He smiled and opened his window.

"Ryan! What are you doing here?"

I smiled up at him.

_Don't mention Bill. He'll be really mad. Then he'll get into even more trouble. _

"Oh, just… visiting my friend. You know. That's what people do. Haha." I tried to look as innocent as possible, but… that didn't work out.

He squinted, confused and suspicious. "Ryan? Are you ok?"

I smiled even bigger. "Of course! Um… I have to go, Rodrick."

He smiled. "Um, alright. Oh! Wait! How did rehearsal go?"

I swallowed hard. "Uh, awesome! Fantastic."

_I can't tell him the truth. He's already upset about not being able to play._

"Um… great. That's… great." He said sadly.

"Rodrick-"

"Um, Ryan, my mom's calling me. I have to go. I'll see you at school, ok?"

He vanished from the window, looking sadder than ever.

_What am I supposed to do now?_


	9. Chapter 9: I Can Stand Backstage Now

Chapter 9

The night of the talent show was stressful. I wasn't the manager anymore, but gave Evan ideas through texts. I'm pretty sure everyone thought he was a genius.

I walked into the autotorium, then turned around suddenly, bumping into someone.

"Sorry." I looked down and saw Greg.

"Greg! Hey!"

He smiled up at me. "Hey Ryan!"

I smiled. "Where's Rodrick?"

He looked toward stage. "He went to go check on the band."

We both walked back stage together and watched Rodrick talking to Bill.

"What? You… you guys are still going on?"

I huffed as Bill looked at him. "Yeah man! Don't worry. We'll win and then we'll mention you on our first record."

He touched his shoulder and Rodrick pulled back. "What? Bill, this is MY band!"

He shook his head. "It's just business man! Nothing personal."

Rodrick shook his head and I started huffing out bad words. "Ryan was right. I should have fired you when I had the chance."

I walked out from behind the curtain. "BILL!" I yelled.

Bill shielded his face as I lifted my fist in the air.

"Get her AWAY from me MAN! That crazy bitch!"

Rodrick took my hand and Bill sighed in relief.

"It's ok Ryan. I got him." Bill stood up just to get knocked out again.

"Bill, you're fired."

Evan and Ulmer smiled at Rodrick and high fived him.

Joe sat confused. I took Joe's hand and led him off stage.

"Look, it's Rodrick's band. I'm sorry, but being the manager of Loded Diper, I have the power to say you're fired." He looked down sad.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm really sorry."

He looked back up, surprised, then raced off stage.

Rodrick turned to me. "Listen, Ryan-"

I put my finger to his lips. "It's ok. I accept your apology."

He laced his fingers through mine. "Now, if you still need a guitarist…"

He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine, taking me by surprise. "You do not know how long I've waited to do that."

I leaned back in.

"I believe the band would love to have you."

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him harder.

Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me."

I released from Rodrick and turned around quickly to find Ms. Heffley standing there, surprised.

"Rodrick, we have decided to let you play in the talent show."

He looked over, surprised and very happy.

"What? Why?" He held my hand tighter.

"Greg decided to help Rowley with his magic show so that you could perform."

He smiled and looked over at Greg, who was already on stage performing.

I smiled up at Rodrick, excited for him.

Ms. Heffley smiled at me. "Now go on! You have to get ready!"

We raced over to the band.

"Alright guys!" I smiled at Evan and Ulmer. "I think we should do… Mr. Brightside by the Killers."

Rodrick looked over at me, surprised. "What? But… we've been practicing Teenagers nonstop!"

I smiled. "I think it's a way better song."

He grabbed my hand. "Then I want Ryan to sing."

I looked over surprised. "Rodrick, you know I can't sing in front of people! I'll freeze up!"

He squeezed tighter. "I'll be right up there with you. The whole time." He turned to Evan. "Evan, you can play guitar and Ulmer will play bass."

They both nodded and put their arms around me. Evan smiled supportively. "You can do this, Ryan."

I gulped. Evan and Ulmer went to go get ready as Rodrick looked at me.

"You're a great kisser, did you know that?"

I pushed him and pulled on his shirt. He leaned back in for another kiss.

"You sure I can do this?" I whispered.

He nodded and bit his lip. "Of course. You're an amazing singer."

I looked down unsure, only to have his hand under my chin, pulling it back up.

"You are the most amazing person." He kissed my cheek.

I smirked and bit my lip. "You are such a liar, and remember what I said!"

"Lying's not attractive." We both said at the same time.

He laughed. "And I know that, if I was lying."

I hate it when he doesn't lie.


	10. Chapter 10: The Life I Dream of

Chapter 10

I'd never been good at relationships. With divorced parents, being shuttled from home to home, and being bribed to stay longer, it's no wonder I had commitment issues. I knew this time, though, it would have to be different.

Rodrick also wasn't very good at talking about feelings. It's a good thing he kissed e or I probably would have been pushed into the friend zone for the rest of my existence around him.

Rodrick also had the perfect family. A mom and a dad who never really fought, looked out for their kids, and didn't bribe them (most of the time). Rodrick also had Greg, someone who was always there for him, knew what he was going through.

That's what I needed. A sibling. Sadly, that was out of the cards for me.

A few weeks into my relationship with Rodrick, his family had basically adopted me in. I would pick up Greg from school, have dinner with them because my dad worked quite late, and even went to the festival with them last Friday.

My mom didn't seem to care. She only called once a week to see how school was going, if my father had stopped being an ass, and if we were still on for my visit next weekend.

I hadn't really had a home, and my duffle bag that I used to pack every week didn't really count. I lived with my dad most of the time, but… the only time we really hung out and had a real conversation was at our weekly Monday lunches, and even then they were mostly about work or school or friends, not guitar or my boyfriend.

But soon, after Rodrick and I started dating, even those became a distant memory.

Mrs. Heffley would make all three of us breakfast, then I would drive Greg and Rodrick to school (don't tell Rodrick, but he's a horrible driver). Mrs. Heffley told me paying for gas and taking her kids to school would be payment enough for the extra plate she put at the table every day.

One Sunday afternoon, after church with the Heffley's, Rodrick and I sat in our very formal Sunday attire in the back of Rodrick's van, eating Sonic burgers and listening to My Chemical Romance on the radio.

I looked up at him from my bacon cheese burger.

"I wish I had your life." I said nonchalantly.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Uh, no. You don't."

I shook my head angrily. "Why not? You have everything."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "You have a family that loves you and looks out for you, and a little brother." I looked back down at my greasy food. "I got no one."

He shook his head. "You've got me."

He put his arm around me and smiled.

I nodded. "And I love that I've got you, it's just… you don't really know what I'm going through."

He stopped and faced me. "Then tell me. I wanna know."

I shook my head. "I could never tell you."

He pulled a loose piece of hair from my face and put it behind my ear. "Yeah you can."

I huffed. "Well, my dad seems to want no part of me. All he asks about it school and my friends. He nor my mom know that you're my boyfriend." I rolled my eyes at the thought of them. "They probably don't even know that I'm straight."

Rodrick's ears perked up. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you also wanted a girlfriend, I mean, if you're bi or something."

I glared over at him and pushed him. "Shut up, Rodrick."

He laughed, then looked at me. "You know those are the first words you said to me this year?"

I thought back to the day I started tutoring him, when he teased me for being the one to teach him.

"You're right." I leaned in and put my hand on his neck.

He leaned in closer and kissed me gently. I pulled him in harder, all my anger melting away in that one kiss.

He pulled back, trying to catch his breath. "You know Ryan, if you wanted to use me to get back at your parents…"

I laughed and tapped him slightly, then pulled on the front of his shirt so he could kiss me again.

I leaned over in my chair, basically daring Rodrick to come closer to me. He smiled and put his hand on the floor of the van, pressing my head on the floor.

I opened my eyes and he kissed my cheek, then my ear, then my neck lightly.

I ran my fingers through his hair, thinking back about his offer.

I sat up suddenly, pushing his off of me. I blinked and a tear came splashing out.

He looked at me and put his hand on my back. "You don't have to do this. I'm not forcing you. I can wait."

I shook my head. "You're so sweet." I smirked. "If I wasn't such a wreck right now, I would probably fuck you right here and now."

He laughed and kissed my cheek, moving a tear from my face. "It's cause I'm way to hot, right? Can't resist me?"

I laughed and push him a little. "You are so full of yourself."

I put my arms around him and leaned on his chest. "I hate my parents."

He rubbed my back. "I know, but just remember my offer, ok?"

I laughed and wiped my tears out of my eyes. "Alright Rodrick. I'll remember that."

We sat for a moment as I cried silently, then Rodrick cleared his throat.

"Well thanks a lot, Ry."

I looked up. "What?"

He smiled. "Now you've got me turned on and we aren't even going to do anything."

I laughed and kissed him.

One day, not soon, but one day, I was going to be close to Rodrick. Not just… in that way, but in love with him.

Now if I could just fight through these commitment issues.


	11. Chapter 11: Undead Heart

Chapter 11

Greg was my new sibling. I'd adopted him a while ago, and he sort of became my little buddy.

Rodrick had to stay after school on Wednesdays, so I usually just picked up Greg and we would go to the arcade or Skate Station. My dad would usually give me about fifty dollars every week for gas, movies, and other stuff, but, I didn't really have any friends to spend money on, so Greg was my free loader.

Rodrick didn't mind really. He liked the fact that Greg was being kept out of his hair, and that I finally had the sibling I always wanted.

I sat down at the table as Rodrick scarfed down a bowl of Fruit Loops.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Rodrick, I'm pretty sure the foods not going anywhere."

He looked up and laughed. "How do you know?" He said, pointing to his _Zombies 1, Humans 0_ shirt. "The Zombies could get us at any moment."

Greg slowly turned. "Zombies? Like, legit zombies?"

I laughed. "No, Greg. It's this movie Rodrick and I are gonna go see this weekend at the Movie in the Park thing." I took a piece of toast from off the table and smiled. "It's called Zombieland."

Suddenly, I heard Evan's voice. "Zombieland? That's like, the best movie ever."

Mrs. Heffley smiled. "Good morning, Evan. What are you doing here?"

Evan looked over at me. "Rodrick and Ryan are taking me to school, right guys?"

I nodded. "Yes, slacker child."

Evan turned over to me, confused. "How am I a slacker?"

I shrugged. "Slacker, beggar, cheapskate, freeloader, whatever you want to call it, you never pay for gas!"

Rodrick laughed as Mrs. Heffley walked over. "She's sort of right, Evan. Gas is not cheap, you know."

I smiled sweetly. "It's ok, Mrs. Heffley." I winked at Greg. "I just like to give the boys a hard time. I'm not actually spending my own money on gas."

Saturday came faster than usual, probably because Rodrick and I were very excited for the movie.

Rodrick said that if I got scared, I could hide in his pants. Boys are quite sick.

Rodrick and I made our way over to the patch of grass with the rest of the horror-movie fanatics.

I smiled over at Rodrick as he held my hand with one arm, and carried the blanket with the other.

"This is going to be awesome." I announced excitedly.

Rodrick grinned. "Uh, yeah! Evan said there's a scene where one of the Zombies is hit in the head with a baseball bat!"

I giggled a bit, looking down at my bright, but very worn out, orange Vans.

"I wish Greg could have come." I sighed glumly.

Rodrick shook his head, throwing his arm over my shoulder. "I'm glad you've taken my little brother hostage as your own sibling."

I pressed my lips together, trying to hold in a laugh at Rodrick's use of the word 'hostage'.

"Hostage? Well, he likes me way more than he likes you!"

Rodrick laughed, then kissed the top of my hooded head. "You're probably right."

The movie wasn't the thing that was on my mind the whole night. I mean, it was, because it rocked, but the funny part is, something kept distracting me.

Half-way through the movie, I smiled over at Rodrick.

"I like you." I stated bluntly.

He glanced over and grinned. "Well, duh. I'm hot, remember?"

I laughed, making some people close by shush me.

I shook my head. "No, I mean," I whispered, leaning in so I was looking into his eyes quite closely. "I mean, I really, truly, honestly am…" _Falling in love with you…_ I stopped myself, closing my eyes.

_My dad had hurt my mom. How do I know he's not different?_

Rodrick stared at me, concerned as I leaned back. "It's your parents, isn't it?"

I nodded, pressing my lips together. "Look, I know I can trust you." I glanced over. "But… I can't say it."

Rodrick took my hand. "No rush. " He looked up at the movie, then stared down, apparently deep in thought. "But, can I tell you something? You don't have to say the same thing to me, but…"

He pressed his lips together lightly, smirking. "I'm falling in love with you."

I shook my head. _How could someone just say that? Without even weighing the possibilities of what could happen? He's crazy. He's mental. He's… _I looked at Rodrick, into his hazel eyes, searching for the truth.

"You aren't lying…" I blinked and smiled.

He put his fingers through my hair, licked his lips, then smirked familiarly.

"Of course I'm not Ryan. You're too good for that." He kissed me gently.

"Also, you're really good at knowing when I'm lying."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

Suddenly, I heard a familiar, "Hey!"

I turned up, surprised and a little embarrassed.

"Evan? What are you doing here?" Rodrick asked confused.

Evan laughed, looking over at a shorter, dark-haired, pierced everywhere girl.

"Well, Stace and I heard about the movie from you two and decided to join you!" He smiled.

Evan was one of those guys who couldn't take a hint, so Rodrick and I had just stopped trying. I guess when we said that Rodrick and I were going to a movie alone, he didn't quite understand.

Stace smiled over at me. "Hi, Ryan!"

Stace Gwen was one of the smartest, prettiest, sweetest girl in our class. Never had any bad grades, had all AP classes, and everyone liked her. What was she doing with… Evan?

I smiled up. "Hey, Stace. You like Zombie movies?"

She nodded, having a look upon her face like I was high. "Uh, yeah! Who doesn't? Zombieland is also the best movie of all time."

Evan smirked over at her. "I understand why I like you so much, now."

Rodrick looked over at me, rolling his eyes, then leaned in, next to my ear and whispered,

"I love you."


	12. Chapter 12: Homecoming?

Chapter 12

The problem with Rodrick was that he hadn't been hurt yet. He always wanted to go out and show me off.

Normally, at school, he'd point me out and say, "That's my girlfriend! She's pretty, right?"

Any logical person would say no that I was not pretty and Rodrick should dump me. But, for some strange reason, the people he asked would always say yes, and that Rodrick was such a lucky guy. I knew that most of them were schizophrenic and that rest were high on cocaine that Danny Male sells behind the gym.

One afternoon, Evan, Ulmer, Rodrick, and I were sitting in the garage as Rodrick pulled a flier out of his backpack.

He balled it up, then threw it over to me.

"Ulmer, you need to stop with the dope smok-", I stopped once the piece of paper hit my face. I turned slowly and laughed.

"Homecoming?" I rolled my eyes and grinded my teeth.

Rodrick nodded, smiling excitedly. "Yeah! We should go!"

I shook my head and laughed a little, though it came out a little bitterly.

"No fucking way."

Rodrick made his way over to me slowly as Evan spoke. "Well, Stace and I are going together." He smiled excitedly. "I might even get lucky." He did a little dance and laughed.

I bit the side of my mouth as Rodrick sat down next to me. "Come on, Ry! You'll even get to wear a dress."

I looked over sweetly. "An uncomfortable dress and heels? My prayers have been answered!"

He didn't stop staring at me as I gave him a sad look.

Finally, after about a two minute staring war, I gave up.

"Fine!" I threw up my hands and laughed. "But I definitely won this round."

Rodrick shook his head, kissing the side of my head. "Whatever you say, darling."

**DOAWKDOAWKDOAWK**

I smiled, sneaking up behind Rodrick quickly as he looked through his locker.

"Boo!" I yelled a little too loudly, making Rodrick jump about ten feet into the air.

He turned, his hand shaking a little, putting his hand in mine.

"You know that now I'm going to have to get you back, now, right?" He said a little sexy, kissing my nose.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Like you ever could!"

He smirked, then released my hand to pull out his Trigonometry book.

I turned quickly, bumping into Tashia Nova, who I hadn't seen since the party a few weeks ago.

Her tanned skin made mine look even paler than it already was. Her bright, beautiful green eyes looked at me with curiosity and surprise as she whipped her dark brown hair, almost smacking me in the face.

I smiled a bit awkwardly, then waved. "Oh! Sorry, Tashia."

She looked me up and down for a quick moment, then turned to her 'group' and giggled, suspicion radiating off of them.

"It's alright, Ryan." She looked past me and at Rodrick, biting her lip a little flirtatiously. "Hey, Rodrick."

Rodrick turned, looking at Tashia innocently. "Hey, Tashia!" He smiled, then took my hand once again, walking down the hall to English with me.

I looked back as Rodrick and I walked along. Tashia was looking down at his butt, talking to her girlfriends. She glanced up at me for a quick moment, flashing her villainous, white smile in my direction.

For a small moment, I could have sworn she'd mouthed the words, 'Watch out'.

I shook my head as my eyebrows winced in frustration and jealousy. I ran my hands through my hair, and huffed, blinking my eyes multiple times.

Rodrick stopped, then turned to me, the look on his face concerned. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, glancing over where Tashia once stood. "Yeah, perfect."

Again, I cannot pull off the 'I'm trying to hide a lie'-look.

Rodrick brushed off my nervousness, kissing me on the cheek. "See you at lunch, then." He winked and walked back down the halls.

I stopped outside of my English class, leaning against the white brick wall. I observed Rodrick as he turned the corner.

My eyes made their way down to his hips, then butt. I blinked, looking back up to the back of his head.

A flashback took me back to the day in the library, when I'd caught Rodrick looking at my butt.

I shook my head, laughing at myself, then turned to the classroom's door.

**DOAWKDOAWKDOAWK**

I looked toward the hallway in the lunchroom, which was stocked full of populars, nerds, drug addicts, and cheerleaders. Then, there was our group. I was the only girl until about a week ago, when Stace decided to grace us with her presence.

I'd always known she was nice, but I thought it was a fake 'I'm-just-doing-this-so-you'll-vote-me-Prom-Queen-when-we're-seniors' nice.

I held to my lunch box tightly as I walked toward where Ulmer, Stace, and Evan sat, each one of them with headphones in their ears, thought they were still talking to each other. Sadly, I wasn't that skilled.

I waved to Stace and sat down. "What's going on guys?"

Ulmer smiled. "Nothing really, just trying to figure out if my white suit from 7th grade still fits."

Evan rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Evan, it did not look good on you then, and it probably won't look good on you now!"

Ulmer pressed his lips together and looked down, looking as though his feelings were a little hurt.

"Shut up, Evan." I said, trying to defend Ulmer. "White suits are so '70's!"

Ulmer looked up and smiled, his small afro lighting up with his face. "Thanks, Ry."

I sat down on top of the dirty lunch table with him, snacking on my fruit roll-up, then handing a piece to Stace.

"So, Ulmer, who you gonna ask?" I teased, winking and pushing him a little.

Ulmer scratched his chin and smiled. "Calian Stephens."

I followed his dreamy stare all the way over to the other side of the lunch room, where Calian stood, trying to gather her books from the table.

I blinked, then smirked a bit, thinking that Ulmer had picked a great girl.

Calian was quite, but all the times I had talked to her or done a project with her, she was always funny, nice, and sweet.

I was a bit surprised that Ulmer had chosen Calian, since I was not quite sure what his type was.

I smiled a bit to myself as I walked back to the final period of the day, which I had with Rodrick. It was Spanish, which we both were acing, so the teacher hadn't minded when we asked to be seated next to each other.

I sat down next to Rodrick, who was scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"Hey, babe." He looked up and smiled.

I grinned and unloaded my book bag. He glanced over and took a hard look at my extremely large book bag.

"What's that for?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, then pressed my lips together. "Math test tomorrow. Ms. Weller said it's going to be quite difficult, so I have to study all night."

Rodrick nodded. "Damn, I was hoping to take you out tonight." He kept his head down as he spoke.

I blinked, then took his hand. "Sorry, but I still have a D in that class, so…"

He nodded, then brought my hand up to his lips.

"Damn it." He whispered into the back of my hand as he kissed it.


	13. Chapter 13: Pink and Flowy?

***Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys! But here it is! The dress chapter! Hope you like it! Also, go on my profile. I have added a few pictures so you can see what the dresses and certain images inside my brain look like! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Chapter 13

I looked on slightly as Rodrick put away his textbook. From where I was standing, it probably looked like I was stalking him.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned.

"Hey, Stace." I smiled at the blue-haired girl.

She held up six Homecoming tickets in front of her bright face.

"Got them this morning!" She said thoughtfully.

I smirked as she handed me two yellow tickets. "Thanks Stace. I keep forgetting to go to office and pick them up."

She smiled. "Not a big deal. Only about… fifty dollars."

Why was she acting so nonchalant about it? It was as though fifty bucks was nothing special.

I whistled in disbelief. "Uh, I'll pay you back, alright?"

She bobbed her head back and forth. "Don't worry about it! It's my dad's money anyways."

She smiled brightly one last time and strolled down the hallway towards the parking lot as I waited for Rodrick.

I pressed my lips together slightly at Ulmer as he walked towards me.

I smiled a tad. "Have you asked Calian, yet?"

He shook his head a bit embarrassed. "Uh, no… I think I need your help actually." He turned and looked at her dreamily as she stood at her locker. "Do you think you could ask her to go with you guys to buy dresses?"

My face fell in disbelief and surprise. "Wait, what? I have to go buy a new dress, too?"

Rodrick walked up just as I hit the wall a bit in frustration.

"What's going on?" He said cautiously and scared.

Ulmer laughed. "Ryan just realized she has to buy a new dress."

Rodrick smiled. "Sorry, babe…"

I grinded my teeth a bit, then looked back at Calian. I put on my smile and walked over happily.

"Hi, Calian."

She looked up at me, surprised. "Uh, hi, Ryan. Need to borrow my Biology Chem notes again?"

She searched through her locker as I grabbed her hand.

"No! I was just wondering if you wanted to go pick out dresses for Homecoming with Stace and I."

She blinked, then turned back to gathering her books. "I don't know… I wasn't really planning on going. I don't even have a date."

I looked over my shoulder at Ulmer, giving him a hintful look, then turned back to Calian before she noticed.

"Well, you can go with us! Rodrick's such a good dancer." I lied.

She smiled a bit. "Really? Well…" She looked over her shoulder. "There was one guy I was kind of planning on asking. Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded, smiling a bit broadly. She pressed her lips together, trying to hide a smile.

She blinked, then looked over at Ulmer and Rodrick, who were too distracted with each other to notice.

I turned back, mouth wide open.

"Ulmer?" I said a little too loud.

She shushed me a bit, then looked over my shoulder.

"Yeah, but… I don't even know if he likes me…"

I rolled my eyes and motioned for Ulmer to come closer.

He walked over awkwardly and smirked, flashing his dorky, but cute smile.

It only took about five minutes for them to stare at each other and start a very flirt-filled conversation, making me feel very awkward.

I rolled my eyes as she and him laughed cutely.

I grabbed her hand as she continued to stare up at Ulmer. "Alright, Calian, here's my number. Now call me later, ok?" I said slowly, making sure she was listening.

She nodded and smiled. "Bye, Ryan."

**DOAWKDOAWKDOAWKDOAWK**

I looked at my cellphone as I sat on the bench outside the dress shop. Stace and Calian were going to meet up with my soon, but I was about five minutes early.

I looked over into the crowd, suddenly spotting Stace's dark blue hair and Calian's long black hair. I stood up and smiled.

"Ready to do some shopping?" Stace said as she held onto her Chanel bag.

I nodded, looking over at Calian. She still had that beautifully dorky smile on her face from yesterday.

I winked. "So how's Ulmer?" I said, teasing her.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine, Ryan. He's decided not to wear that white suit, though, thank god."

I laughed along with the two. "Don't like the white suit look?"

Calian shook her head . "No! I do. It's just that it was 3 sizes too small. He looked like he was waiting for a flood or something!"

**DOAWKDOAWKDOAWKDOAWK**

I sat down outside the dressing room, trying on some tall, scarlet heels.

Stace pulled the curtain back, staring at the heels.

"Are you going to Homecoming or walking the streets down town?"

I ripped them off, putting the heels back in the box. I took a second, looking up at Stace.

She was wearing an extremely beautiful black dress that came up to her knees. It was midnight black with a sparkling skirt. She pressed it down a bit in the mirror.

"I look so fat!" She gawked at herself in the mirror.

I blinked and rolled my eyes, since Stace was a size 2.

"Stace, it looks amazing!" I chimed in.

She rolled her eyes as I shook my head, then I pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

She blinked and smiled a bit. "Oh my god, Ry! You're like a wizard with hair."

I laughed, then looked towards Calian's room.

"Calian! Get your beautiful butt out here!"

Stace smirked. "Yeah! We wanna see your dress."

I heard Calian sigh, then pulled back the curtain.

I smiled widely at how amazing she looked.

Her dress was a pure and beautiful crème color. The second layer over her dress was sparkly as well. The top was strapless, with a small flower tucked into the waist.

Her dress came up a little higher than Stace's, but only because Calian was taller.

Calian's cheeks looked pinker as she smiled in the mirror.

"I hope Ulmer likes it." She said a little worried.

I smiled, grabbing her shoulders. "He's going to love it, and even if he doesn't, who cares? You like it and that's all that matters."

She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah." She turned to Stace and I.

"Now for you, Ry." Stace laughed playfully.

I sat down and watched Stace and Calian run around, still in their dresses, picking up dresses for me.

"This one?"

"No! That'll wash her out."

"This one then?"

"Perfect, she'll look beautiful, but skanky at the same time. Rodrick will love it!"

Stace picked me up by the arm, putting dresses in my arms as she pushed me into the dressing room.

"Have fun!"

After about ten dresses and still no lucky, I walked out to where Calian and Stace sat, waiting.

Calian looked up, disappointed. "Nothing?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Nothing. I guess I will just have to disappoint Rodrick, then."

I looked up for a split second, then looked up again, something catching my eye. I looked over at the saleswoman.

"Ma'am?" She turned.

"Yes?"

I blinked, looked over at the dress. "Can I try on that dress?"

She brought the beautiful dress over, Stace, Calian, and I looking at it as though it had been assembled by gods.

"You girls are lucky. We were about to get rid of this one."

I pulled the dress over my stomach, Stace standing right outside the dressing room.

"I wanna see it so badly!"

I turned around to face the mirror and gasped. I actually looked… good in a dress.

"Oh my god…" I whispered.

"Come on out!" Calian yelled.

I pulled the curtain back, five other girls, the saleswoman, Calian, and Stace staring at me.

Calian blinked and smiled. "Wow.."

Stace sighed, almost breathlessly saying, "You look beautiful."

I turned in the mirror. The strapless, pink dress looked a bit too girly, but I had fallen in love with it over the few seconds I'd had it on. The skirt looked like grass had been secretly inserted, to give it a flowy, fun vibe. I smiled, messing with the medium –sized pink flower in the southern-middle part of my boobs. It was sparkly and short and pink, all the things that I was not…but I loved it…


	14. Chapter 14: The Problem with Tashia

Chapter 14

Rodrick and I sat up in his bedroom, listening to the new Christina Perri song I'd just downloaded. His parents were gone, and Greg was over at his friend Rodney's house, so it was just Rodrick and I.

I pulled a few ties out of his sock drawer as he wrote down lyrics to a new song we were working on.

"So… what should it be about?" He sighed, erasing something, a bit frustrated.

I shook my head. "Well… maybe partying? Remember, it has to be something that's in my range, ok?" I winked as he laughed.

Suddenly, I heard Rodrick's phone ring. He reached over to the window where it sat.

"Hello?" He said nonchalantly. He stopped, and stood up. "What? Are you serious? Don't lie to me, Chris."

I turned. "What? What's wrong?" I bothered him.

He looked up and smiled, still talking to Chris. "Thanks so much, Chris! See you Saturday!"

I jumped a bit excited and antsy. "What's wrong? What did Chris say?"

Rodrick stood up and grinned. "Chris just found out from the Homecoming committee that they picked our band to play at Homecoming!"

My mouth open and I jumped into Rodrick's arms, hugging him.

"That's amazing!" I shouted. "We have to tell Evan, and Ulmer!"

Rodrick moved his hand over my forehead, pushing a piece of hair from my face as he kissed me.

He always got very… frisky when he was happy. His cheek lit up and… he just looked so amazing and happy.

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Just one suggestion for songs."

I smirked. "What?"

"No Taylor Swift."

**DOAWKDOAWKDOAWKDOAWK**

The week was passing very quickly, mostly because all week we were having football games, pep rallies, and random dance parties in the hallway. This school always went crazy about Homecoming. Wednesday came and went pretty fast. After school, I walked towards my locker with Ulmer, talking about the songs we should do at Homecoming.

We'd been getting suggestions dropped into our lockers the past week. Most were ok, but some were just plain horrible. We had about 60% of our set list already, so the students were going to be happy either way.

Ulmer and I laughed at Dean Martian, a football jock, as he struggled to get his books in his backpack. He'd picked on both of us quite a few times in the last few years, so payback was necessary.

I smiled, pushing Ulmer behind the corner where Rodrick's locker was.

"Let's scare him together!" I whispered.

Ulmer nodded and we both peaked around the corner.

I blinked as I noticed Tashia and Rodrick talking.

Rodrick nodded and smiled, handing Tashia his English book. I sighed, thankful that Tashia was turning to walk away.

Suddenly, she turned back and flipped her hair. She said something, but she was too far away from me, so I couldn't hear it.

Rodrick nodded again, smiled, and leaned against the long set of lockers.

She ran her perfect finger nails through her dark hair, then leaned in a little.

I stood, waiting for Rodrick to back up, or walk away… but he never did.

_Get away from her. Please… please… please…_

The next thing I looked up to was Tashia's lips on Rodrick's. I held my breath as Ulmer grabbed my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and darted down the hallway around the corner, the only exit towards my car. I ran right past Rodrick and Tashia.

Rodrick turned, watching me walk away. "Ryan! Ryan, please…"

I blinked, catching my breath as I walked through the parking lot. I heard his footsteps behind me, but I didn't stop. I turned, for a slip second.

"I can't go to Homecoming with you, Rodrick."

That was the only thing that made him stop dead in his tracks.

**DOAWKDOAWKDOAWKDOAWK**

By Thursday morning, everyone in school had heard the news about our break up. Rodrick stayed away, respecting my space. He would send Evan to say how sorry he was and how much he missed me, but Evan knew that I was hurting.

Calian sat with me on the bathroom floor, the only place where people in school didn't give me looks or talk about me.

She held out a piece of Juicy Fruit, but I shook my head.

"How… how could he kiss her? What… what did I do?" I blinked and looked over at Calian's feet.

She touched my arm. "Nothing. You did nothing. It was all him. You did nothing at all."

"Tashia's a bitch. I should have known she would try something like this." I pushed my head against the concrete wall.

She pressed her lips together and sighed. "Ulmer said Rodrick's really sorry. Tashia kissed him. He didn't know what to do." She whispered slightly.

I turned. "He didn't know what to do? He could have pushed her off of him. He could have told her that he had a girlfriend." I ran a hand over my forehead. "He could have done a lot Calian."

She nodded and closed her eyes. I lowered my head. "I can't be in the band anymore. Not for a while. Can you tell Ulmer for me?"

She nodded and rubbed my back. "Of course, Ryan." She sighed. "Are you still going to Homecoming?"

I smiled a bit. "Of course. I could never abandon you guys. Besides, I already bought my dress."

***So… there it is. Rodrick's a cheater.:( Sorry this Chapter's so short, but the next Chapter's HOMECOMING! I hope Ryan'll have a good time. And Tashia? That bitch will soon get what she deserves. Be ready! Might take me a few days/weeks/month to upload, so just be patient!**


	15. Chapter 15: Homecoming Part 1

Chapter 15

I smiled at myself in the mirror. Bright red lipstick outlined my lips as the eyeliner made my eyes pop. The pink blush that Stace had given me made me smile, just because it made me…. able to stand my reflection in the mirror. My hair was curled. Stace though I'd used a curler, but it was just how my hair naturally looked after I'd slept on it.

I heard a knock on the door. I almost slipped as I pulled on the door knob in my socks. I cracked the door open a bit and looked out.

"Dad?" I said confused. I had thought he'd be watching the late football game with his buddies, or down at the Chilies, drinking beer.

I looked at the almost-stranger that I called 'dad' as he stepped into my room.

He sat down on the chair in the corner of my room and cleared his throat.

"Look, I just want to talk to you before you go to this dance, ok?" He looked just as uncomfortable as I felt.

I nodded. "Uh, alright. What about?" I ran a brush through my hair as he continued.

"Well… about protection. I guess. Boys. I mean, this is your first school dance, sweetie." I closed my eyes and groaned a bit.

"Dad, I'm going to be fine. I don't need protection anyways… it's not like my imaginary date's going to try anything anyways." I pressed my lips together and sighed.

He squinted his eyes as I looked down. "What? I thought you had a date. Isn't that why you've been at that boy's house nonstop the last few days?"

I looked over at him, my eyes getting sadder. "We're over. He… he kissed someone else. I mean… well yeah. That's what I mean."

I closed my eyes as my dad moved closer. He got down on his knees and smiled up at me.

"Honey, you look amazing. I want you to go to that dance and break his heart. Make him see what he's missing out on." He sounded sincere, which was rare for my father.

I couldn't help but lean in and hug him, smiling. "Thanks dad." I kissed his cheek and sighed.

Now, I was ready to break his heart. My dad had given me the final piece to the self-esteem puzzle.

**DOAWKDOAWKDOAWKDOAWK**

I think the one thing I was worried about was the looks. Or maybe it was the whispering. That is what I was scared of when I walked through the first door to the dance. I stood in the hallway for a moment, hearing the music on the other side of that gray door.

I took a deep breath, trying to build up my own confidence. I think the only thing that kept me from turning around and running right out those doors was the look that Rodrick would give me when he saw me in that dress. He hadn't even seen it yet.

I closed my eyes quickly and pushed through the door. Before I knew it, all eyes were on me and the whispering did start. But… it wasn't that scary whispering I was scared of.

It was a new kind of whispering. It was 'oh my god' and 'she looks so beautiful' and also 'can you believe that's really her?' sort of whispering.

After I heard the first 'wow', I couldn't help but start to hide my big smile. I blinked and looked over at Stace and Calian.

Stace was the first one to turn. That look on her face was all I needed. I felt like I was looking at the mother I never really, truly had. I think she felt… proud, which made me feel proud.

Calian turned next. She bit her lip and the face she made was… unforgettable.

I walked over, but I felt like I was gliding across the dance floor.

I blinked, then turned to the stage where we were supposed to be preforming. I sighed.

After a few days of consideration, I had actually decided to perform a few songs with them. I owed it to Ulmer and Evan.

I waved over at Evan. He stopped and blinked, looking me up and down. He turned and hit Rodrick's leg, who was bent over trying to fix a cable. Rodrick yelled something at Evan, then Evan pointed at me.

Rodrick looked, then stood up straighter. I swear, he stopped breathing for a moment. I saw something in his eyes. I couldn't quite make it out, but I think it was… pain. I turned quickly and walked on.

**DOAWKDOAWKDOAWKDOAWK**

_(_Ryan_) Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How do be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

**DOAWKDOAWKDOAWKDOAWK**

Stace smiled over as I walked back over to the two.

"Ryan, you were great." She beamed.

Calian nodded. "Yeah, I think I saw Rodrick's heart break about six times during that song."

I blinked and looked at my shoes as I heard Stace smack Calian's arm a tad. Calian sighed and stood up.

"I really sorry, Ry." She hugged me, along with Stace.

"Me too, Ry." Stace said into my shoulder.

I pushed them back and smiled. "It's cool guys. I'm really ok. I promise."

Ulmer came up behind me and smiled. "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

I turned and smirked. "Shouldn't you be dancing with your girlfriend, Ulmer?"

Calian laughed. "Stace and I have decided to share our dates. Its ok, Ryan. I've already danced with him."

I rolled my eyes and took Ulmer's hand as we walked to the dance floor.

I put my arms on his shoulders and smirked up. He smiled dorkily as we danced.

"Thanks for putting up with me." I sighed.

Ulmer shook his head a bit confused. "Put up with you? I think you are one of my best friends, Ryan. You're the unlucky one that has to put up with me."

**DOAWKDOAWKDOAWKDOAWK**

Ulmer stood and spoke into the microphone. "Uh… I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Calian."

_(_Ulmer_) She's the girl that no one ever knows_

_And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello_

_She's just waiting for that one_

_To take her hand and shake her up_

_I bet I could_

_I wish my heart was always on her mind_

_'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time_

_Forget me not, forget me now_

_I've come too far to turn around_

_I'm here tonight_

_'Cause I'm never going down_

_I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me_

_I'm never going down_

_I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_She's the girl that no one ever knows_

_Works a double just to buy her clothes_

_Nicotine and faded dreams_

_Baby just believe_

_There's no one else like me_

_'Cause I'm never going down_

_I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me_

_I'm never going down_

_I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Can someone just fall_

_into my arms_

_cuz I've been waiting for too long_

_you're an angel_

_grab your halo and lets fly_

_'Cause I'm never going down_

_I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me_

_'Cause I'm never going down_

_I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me_

_I'm never going down_

_I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave_

_So put your hands up_

_If you like me_

_Then say you like me_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Just say you like me_

***So I hope you guys liked that Chapter! Part Dos of Homecoming is on its way! Now the songs were A Thousand Years by Christina Perri (LOVE that song) and Say You Like Me by We The Kings. Go look them up! They're really good! Next chapter is SWEET SWEET revenge for Ryan and Rodrick. Then, MORE SONGS! Please review! PS, wasn't it sweet that Ulmer sung a song to Calian? HOW CUTE **


	16. Chapter 16: Homecoming Part 2

Chapter 16

I smiled a bit, watching as Calian ran off to hug Ulmer after he'd sung to her. I wish I could sing to Rodrick. I wish things hadn't turned out the way they did… I looked down at my flats, and turned. I bumped into someone, spilling a drink all over them and the floor. My mouth fell open.

"I'm so sor-" My eyes made their way up to the person's face. "Tashia…"

Tashia smiled, her lips curling up to form an evil smirk. Her dark hair fell over her bright blue dress and her heels were about four inches high, probably since she was quite short.

She shook her head as the girls behind her laughed. "Ryan… clumsy as always I see."

I pressed my lips together and looked down. I felt a hand on my shoulder, glancing over to see Ulmer, Stace, Calian, and Evan standing behind me.

"Just get the fuck out of here, Tashia." Stace said, throwing a hand to Tashia's right.

Tashia just laughed as her eyebrows went up in surprise. "Stace, I heard almost every hole in your body was filled last week. True?"

Stace stopped, looking somewhat defeated, which was unusual for Stace, who was the strongest person I knew. She pressed her lips together.

I stood in front of her, standing up a bit taller in front of Tashia.

"Really Tashia? Because I think that you've had a few holes worn out yourself this week." Evan laughed a bit as I held my head up high.

Tashia gave me a disgusting look, looking down at my shoes. "No heels, Ryan? Or are you just trying to make sure people know you're a guy… as if your name wasn't enough."

I shook my head. I wasn't going to let her do this to me. I wasn't going to allow myself to get beaten up again. She'd already stolen my boyfriend and made me feel like crap the last few years. That night at the party, I thought… there was a slim chance things had changed, but I guess she was still the same bitch.

I walked a bit closer to her, looking right in her eyes. "You know Tashia, one day, you'll look around and see that you're alone. You've destroyed relationships, been a horrible friend, and I'm betting almost all of these girls hate you, but are too afraid to stand up to you." The girls behind her looked a bit guilty as Tashia turned towards them.

I think Tashia blinked, and had a scared look upon her face for a second, but it vanished once she looked back at me.

"Screw you, Ryan Allen! You couldn't even hold onto Rodrick! That just proves you're no good in the sack. Thought it was just a rumor…" She smiled and cocked her head a bit.

My eyes locked with hers, as I grabbed a hold of a drink on the snack table. She just stood there as I took a sip of the red punch. I licked my lips and smiled, then dumped the whole cup over her head.

Her mouth fell open as the red dripped down her nose and into her boobs.

"I don't need to be good in the sack to feel good about myself, Tashia." I leaned in and whispered.

Suddenly, her hand flew up and smacked my on the face. She stood there, looking taller than me and more powerful. She threw another hand at me. I braced myself for another hit, but it never came

I opened my eyes and saw it. Rodrick stood in front of me, holding Tashia's arm, grinding his teeth as he stood still and everyone started to stare.

Rodrick's face turned stone-like as he leaned into Tashia. "Get out of here Tashia." He turned towards me as Tashia backed away slowly.

My eyes locked with Rodrick's and for a moment, I felt my heart hurt, like I'd been stabbed. I bit my lip and looked at him, want to kiss him, wanting to hug him, but he just walked back to the stage.

**DOAWKDOAWKDOAWKDOAWK**

I stood next to the stage, so maybe Rodrick wouldn't be able to see me. He walked up to the microphone and tapped on it lightly, everyone starting to stare.

"I think we should all just address what's been going on tonight." He laughed a bit into the microphone and glanced over at me. "I cheated on Ryan." He held up his hands. "There! Now you all can stop whispering behind our backs. But before you do, I'm going to sing something for Ryan and if you could all just bear with me, that'd be great."

Rodrick turned to Evan and Ulmer and nodded, looking right at me as he pressed his lips to the microphone lightly.

_Oh! Darling, please believe me_

_I'll never do you no harm_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I'll never do you no harm_

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me_

_I'll never make it alone_

_Believe me when I beg you_

_Don't ever leave me alone_

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore_

_Well you know I nearly broke down and cried_

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore_

_Well you know I nearly fell down and died_

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me_

_I'll never make it alone_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I'll never do you no harm_

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore_

_Well you know I nearly broke down and cried_

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore_

_Well you know I nearly fell down and died_

_Oh! Darling, please believe me_

_I'll never let you down_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_I'll never do you no harm_

As everyone hooted and clapped for him, I looked down awkwardly. I didn't want to forgive, but I did… damn his ability to make me want him more than ever. I walked up to the stage and took the mike from Rodrick, his eyes still on me pleadingly. I just pressed my lips to the mike and waited for Evan to start playing.

_They say that we ain't got the style, we ain't got the class_

_We ain't got the tunes that's goin' to put us on the map_

_And I'm a phony in disguise, tryin' to make the radio_

_I'm an anti-social anarchist who sounds like so and so_

_They say I'm just a stupid kid, another crazy radical_

_Rock and roll is dead, I probably should've stayed in school_

_Another generation X who somehow slipped up through the crack_

_Oh, they'd love to see me fall but I'm already on my back_

_So it goes in one ear and right out the other_

_People talkin' shit but you know I never bother_

_It goes to one ear and right out the other_

_People talkin' shit, they can kiss the back of my hand_

_Now I know I'm not a saint, I been a sinner all my life_

_I ain't tryin' to hide my flaws, I'd rather keep them in the light_

_They wanna criticize, scrutinize, cast another stone_

_Burn me at the stake and sit and watch it from the throne_

_They say the devil is my pal, I do a lotta drugs_

_The crowd will only like me if they're really fuckin' drunk_

_They think they know my thoughts, but they don't know the least_

_If they listened to the words they'd find the message that's beneath_

_But it goes in one ear and right out the other_

_People talkin' shit even though they never bother_

_It goes in one ear and right out the other_

_People talkin' shit, they can kiss the back of my hand_

_You hear that? You hear what's comin'?_

_Oh, you better run for the hills 'cause we're comin' to your town_

_And we're gonna burn that mother down_

_Here's the moral to the story, we don't do it for the glory_

_We don't do it for the money, we don't do it for the things_

_So all the critics who despise us go ahead and criticize us_

_It's your charity that drives us, adds the fire to our flames_

_And it goes in one ear and right out the other_

_People talkin' shit but you know I never bother_

_It goes in one ear, and right out the other_

_I'm only playin' music 'cause you know I fuckin' love it_

_It goes in one ear and right out the other_

_People talkin' shit but you know I never bother_

_It goes in one ear, and right out the other_

_People talkin' shit, they can kiss the back of my hand_

**SO MANY CONFLICTED FEELINGS FOR RYAN! So, over the next few Chapters I think that Ryan is going to be in a healing stage. Please be patient and I'm sorry for making you wait so long!**


	17. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hello all.**

So I know that a lot of you are probably wondering if this story is dead or something. This part of Ryan's story is dead.

I'm moving on and making a sequel because, frankly, my writing has improved so much from this story. I hope you all go to check it out.

Go on my page and look for Ryan Allen: The Sequel.

Hope you all enjoy the first chapter and I love you all!

Thank you for following this story for so long and supporting it!


End file.
